In the performance industry, video displays are used in conjunction with multi-media systems utilized in productions. Video displays can be limited in size due to the complexity of arranging the video displays and/or due to the issues associated with weight distribution.
When being used as part of a touring production, video displays are often consolidated and stored for transportation. Known systems are rigid and require significant time for arranging (for example, consolidating, disassembling, and assembling). The video displays may be assembled by individuals of varying level of skill. The arranging of these video displays may require complex diagrams, may require several tools, and may be difficult to repair or replace.
In addition to limiting methods of arranging the video displays, rigidity may prevent aesthetic benefits associated with flexibility. Known systems do not adequately provide three-dimensional displays of two-dimensional videos and do not adequately permit rotation of displays. Also, known systems do not adequately permit video displays to be flexibly manipulated and/or rotated.
When video displays are partially assembled or fully assembled, inconsistent and/or undesired weight distribution can limit the size of the video displays. If the weight distribution puts stress on connectors in the video display, then the connectors can fail. Failure of connectors may result in failure of the video display.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide a video display, a method of displaying video, and a method of arranging a video display that may be more easily arranged, may be more flexible, and/or may selectably distribute weight.